A New Horse and King
by imaginacion
Summary: Our band of demon killers struggle to fight an enemy they cannot defeat, and rescue a friend they can't leave behind.
1. Chapter 1: A New Enemy

Bleach anime/manga/story/characters: No es mio. If it were mine, I'd be a heck of a lot richer.

**A New Horse and King**

Chapter 1

Orihime concentrated as hard as she could. Trying not to lose focus. Trying not to let the events around her distract her from contributing the only thing she had to her spiritually bound circle of friends. Sweat dripped down her right temple and caused her wound to look bloodier than it really was. It took a lot of energy to focus on healing Rukia, rather than let her own pain hold her back.

"Kuchiki-san ... ? Just a little while longer. I know I can save you."

Rukia laid lifeless on the floor. A large gash ripped open her left shoulder while her head sustained numerous blows that would render any human dead. Uryuu placed his hand on Orihime's shoulder as she wiped the blood that dripped into her eye. This was taking far longer than usual. Rukia had been badly beaten and Orihime was not in peak condition to handle a situation so life threatening. Renji returned from his battle and scooped Rukia up in his arms.

"Renji! I haven't finished. Kuchiki-san is still hurt!" Orihime cried out.

She looked up at the exhausted shinigami holding her closest friend as gently as a porcelain doll.

"We can't stay here. We're out in the open and we have no idea what he'll do when he gets back. We leave now and Rukia still has a chance. We stay here ... and we _all_ die."

Renji wanted Rukia alive more than anyone, but he knew they wouldn't be much good to her if they all sat around waiting to be picked off one by one.

"Urahara's shop. Now."

Renji carried Rukia and shunpoed his way to the Urahara Shop. Uryuu followed with Orihime in hand. Kiske was already awaiting their arrival with medical supplies in hand for both Renji and Uryuu. He knew Orihime would have to concentrate all her efforts on Rukia.

"Take her to the room at the end, there's a bed ready." Kiske stated.

Renji placed his best friend down and Orihime returned to work immediately. He stepped back slowly, wanting to stay, but not wanting to get in the way. He turned his head to see Kiske, as he motioned for him to follow. Renji, Uryuu, Kiske, and Yourichi sat, in a circle, looking down, silent. Yourichi broke the silence, knowing there was business to take care of.

"What did you learn?"

"Nothing." Renji scolded. "Except that he's gotten stronger."

"And faster. It's as though he has no limits. Whatever power he attains, he continues to surpass." Uryuu claimed not wanting to fully believe.

Renji let out a hard sigh. He remembered every detail of the battle. Every attack he threw that was blocked, every defense he placed that was too weak. Every move he made that was already two steps behind his opponent. A style that had already been completely memorized.

"I need something new. A new ... technique. Something strong."

Renji looked up at Kiske searching for an answer. But he offered no solace to the over eager death god. He was already a powerhouse, continually relying on his brute strength to save him from the numerous death matches he had come face to face with before. But it had been repeatedly proven to him time and again, that it obviously was not enough. He wasn't fast enough. He wasn't strong enough. He was horrible with demon magic and he held no other opportunities for improvement with his Bankai. The constant downpour of defeat had halted his growth and diminshed his confidence. As his thoughts drifted to Rukia in the other room, he would fidget in place and failed to keep his eyes focused on any single image.

"Stop worrying" Kiske noted as he watched Renji shift back and forth. "It won't help either one of you. Let Orihime take care of her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been nearly an hour since Orihime began the healing process on Rukia. She was slightly more conscious but still incoherent and barely mobile. Orihime continued to talk to her, hoping that her words, as well as her powers, would get through to her.

"You did well Kuchiki-san. You were amazing out there. I can't believe how strong you've become. You've trained so hard lately. You're not alone Kuchiki-san. We're all here for you. You don't have to do this alone. " Orihime sniffled "We're ... all here for you." she muttered as she continued to cry.

Rukia began to move ever so slightly. Her head titled up and she struggled to move her severely injured arm. Minor moans and indecipherable words were whispered from her mouth. A small amount of blood dripped from the right corner of her mouth. Orihime's eyes widened as she watched Rukia come more to life. She was still bleeding, but at least she was waking up. Slowly, Rukia's movements became more agitated and frequent. Her head tossing back and forth, quicker and quicker, as though she was still in battle. As her movements increased, her wound healed more slowly and bled more profusely.

"Kuchiki-san?" Kuchiki-san!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He was really going to kill her. He had such a hard intent in his eyes. The resolve to kill." Renji sated solemnly, remembering his friend lying in the next room.

"I know." Kiske managed to mutter as he continued to analyze the situation.

"He toyed with her. He led her on. Letting her believe they were on equal footing, only to overpower her once she had worn herself out." Renji declared with anger in his voice slamming his fist against the ground.

Kiske had nothing to say. He held so much wisdom, and experience, but no matter how many times he came face to face with death, words alone could not offer the comfort or resolution his friends needed.

"He taunted her. Pulled her in, deeper and deeper into his world where he knew he could manipulate her. Where he could use her own force against her. Her strengths. Her memories."Renji paused as he ran Rukia's battle over again in his mind.

"He's fast. He's strong, and smart. His reiatsu rivals that of any captain or Espada. I don't know what we have that can possibly compete with that." he said with troubled crack in his voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need to stay still Kuchiki-san. Please. Calm down." Orihime stressed to her injured friend.

"No..." Rukia whispered, barely audible. " ... no ... "

Orihime felt herself tense up. Hearing those words made her work only harder. Rukia continued to struggle slightly, but slowly calmed down. Orihime knew it would only be a bit longer before she was done. She just needed to calm down and focus. Don't let her words trouble you. Don't get distracted she kept repeating to herself.

"NO!" Rukia shouted as she awakened in a cold sweat.

Rukia looked up at Orihime as she slowly began to realize where she was and the obvious outcome of her battle. She sat up and stared down in disappointment, turning from Orihime. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Rukia's neck and drew her close to her chest. Rukia clenched her eyes shut as she let her friend embrace her, but didn't return the sentiment. Too embarrassed to accept comfort.

"Don't worry Kuchiki-san. We'll rescue him. We'll rescue Kurosaki-kun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems a retrieval has completely eluded us." Uryuu stated more logically than emotionally. "I think it's safe to say, the opportunity to save Kurosaki, has passed."

The four of them turning to one another. Each hoping someone would object and offer a new hope. A surprise alternative that somehow they had all overlooked. But there was no such alternative. They had planned out numerous attacks, drawn out hundreds of tactics, and played out countless strategies in hopes of allowing their comrade to return home. The substitute shinigami that had saved all of them at least once. Whose honor he had continually defended and whose friendship and loyalty he valued more than himself.

"He would never abandon us. We shouldn't do the same to him." Renji stated as sincerely as he could, with slight skepticism peaking out.

"No. _Ichigo_ wouldn't." Yourichi stated very matter of factly staring at Renji.

"We have to modify our rescue attempt ... into a death match." Uryuu stated.

A long disturbing silence fell amongst them. Renji finally broke the tension, closing his eyes and letting his chin fall to his chest,

"We have to kill Ichigo."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat on the floor, silent, and scared. Neither of them wanting to speak or admit defeat. Wanting this moment to last, if only so that the future would never materialize.

"We'll rescue Kurosaki-kun." Orihime stated as comfortingly as possibly as tears flowed down her face and her voice struggle to keep composure.

"We'll rescue him ... from his hollow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love it? Hate it? Read it. Review it. Any comments and suggestions are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fatal Decision

Bleach anime/manga/story/characters: No es mio. If it were mine, I'd be a heck of a lot richer.

**A New Horse and King**

Chapter 2

One week after Rukia's battle.

Rukia fell into a deep trance. Staring at the orange flop of hair in front of her. Watching him. Analyzing him. Contemplating how it could possibly be that it both was, and wasn't, Ichigo. It was his body. His clothes. His deep brown eyes. His muscular arms. Even his genuine smile. But as she watched Kon struggle to tie his own shoe laces, she was reminded, that it definitely was _not _ Ichigo. She slowly blinked her eyes and let her gaze fall to the open textbook in front of her. Kon glanced over his shoulder to catch the look on Rukia's face. He stopped his struggling as his gaze fell as well.

"Should I leave?" Kon gently asked. Trying not to trigger any unpleasant feelings.

"No. It's fine. I'll tie your laces for you." Rukia barely managed to utter. Not even looking Kon in the face.

"I didn't...mean the room." Kon replied with hesitation. Rukia let out a heavy sigh.

"No. You need to watch over his body. We can't let anyone know he's gone."

Rukia paused. She lifted herself from the bed and made her way towards Kon's shoes and began to tie his laces. An apparently simple task that she mastered while in the living world. Thanks to Ichigo.

"I don't know how I'd begin to explain it to his family."

"But. I know it hur..." Kon tried to mutter out. Rukia quickly interrupted him as she stood up.

"I **said, **NO!"

A deep long silence fell between the two of them.

"We need to take care of his body until he returns. We can't draw any attention to his absence." Rukia averted her gaze. "I'm not some emotional fool that will let your presence alter my objective or cloud my judgement."

Rukia grabbed her sweater and headed for the door.

"I'm going for a walk."

Kon sat quiet and embarrassed as he watched her walk out. She walked the route she and Ichigo would take on their way to school passing many familiar stops along the way. In an instant her phone was screeching, and she attended to the hollow as quickly as possible. She ran, jumped, slid, and stopped as quickly as she could. It was an ordinary hollow, nothing special that needed the drastic attention she appeared to be giving it. She stood before it, and released her zanpaku-to.

She screamed bravely, jumped high and slashed it's left arm off. She fell behind it, but quickly turned around. She lept again, swinging harder and faster, this time taking it's right leg. The hollow fell to the ground and struggled to get back up.

"FOOL!" She wailed

She hurried once more and removed it's other arm. She stood before it, watching it struggle. Watching it suffer. Somewhat shocked by the pleasure it was giving her.

"You're worthless. You have no soul." She whispered more to herself than to the hollow.

She made a quick stab to it's torso, avoiding the vital areas. Again, she stabbed it. And again. Avoiding the final blow. It screamed in pain tirelessly. But it's cries didn't seem to phase her. This hollow was pathetic. It was nothing compared to _him._ She could have taken him in seconds. But she continued to slash down on him. Chiseling it away piece by piece. Screaming, swinging, harder and faster. Letting its blood scatter across her face. Bits and pieces of its mask falling to the ground. Letting its screams fill her ears. Until there was barely anything left and she had tired herself out. She made one final leap, slicing its head clean off of what little body it had left. She landed on her feet as it disintegrated behind in front of her. She watched as it disappeared and stared at the spot until long after it was gone. Bearing an emotionless look on her face.

"Maybe you should redirect that anger towards someone who deserves it."

Rukia turned to see Renji standing behind her. Glaring at her.

"And a hollow doesn't deserve it?" Rukia snapped back.

"Not _this_ hollow. Not the way you were torturing it just now." Renji scolded.

"Since when do you have sympathy for hollows?" Rukia asked puzzled and angered.

"I don't. But you could have finished that a hell of a lot sooner. If you're going to let out your frustrations, at least use it on the hollow that's worth killing." Renji answered with resolve in his voice.

"We agreed we were going to save Ichigo, not kill him." Rukia stated firmly and without objection.

"That was before he almost killed you!" Renji stepped closer to Rukia hoping to convince her.

"_He_ didn't!" Rukia yelled back. "His soul still exists in that body."

"Ichigo's soul was crushed by the hollow that overtook him and everything we've tried has failed. He can't be reached!"

Rukia stood quietly in front of Renji, not agreeing to his words, but not objecting to them either. Their eyes locked in a fierce battle of who would give in first. Renji stepped closer, grabbed Rukia by the back of her neck and began to drag her along.

"What are doing?!" Rukia screamed. "Let GO you IDIOT!"

"There's someone we need to go see." He said plainly. Not letting her cries affect him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia kicked and screamed the entire way, trying to escape, but not using nearly all of her strength to do so. Renji tossed her in front of him like a rag doll as she fell to her knees. She quickly snapped back at him but didn't attack. She realized where they were and became quiet and docile.

"You need to be reminded of what's going on." He said with more sentiment than she was expecting.

"I don't need reminding." She stated without hesitation.

"I think you do!" He screamed baring down on her. "LOOK at what he's done. Without a second thought. No mercy. No remorse!" He pointed to the ground hoping she'd soon realize.

"A hollow is not the same as the soul they overcome!" Rukia quickly interjected.

"That never seemed to bother you before. You were always the first to remind us that a hollow needed to be stopped no matter what."

Again a deep silence fell between them.

"You're being selfish, Rukia. This is not the same as Kaien-dono. Wouldn't you rather his soul be set free from that hollow instead of being trapped inside with it?"

"It's exactly the same." She whispered softly to herself.

Rukia understood full well what he was saying and comprehended his logic perfectly. But comprehension isn't approval.

"Can you imagine what would happen if Kurosaki ever did come back? How he'd feel about everything his hollow did? Do you really think that's something he'd even _want_ to live with?"

A pain struck Rukia's heart. She hadn't contemplated anything past them bringing Ichigo's soul back to the surface. Renji had a point. If he were to come back, he probably wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"I ... I know how you felt about him." Renji sighed deeply. "But it's time you realize what we need to do."

He placed his on hand behind his neck and let his chin rest on his chest.

"It's not just about us anymore. It's about all the people he has the capability of killing."

He slowly stepped back, allowing her time to process her thoughts. She stared down at the ground, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had not yet been here before. She stood there for long while. Her head and shoulders dropped as she continued to silently cry. Her heart and her mind never seeming to agree. Until she was finally able to muster up some words:

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. For only thinking of myself."

She came to her knees, joined her hands, bowed her head, and closed her eyes.

"I'm a shinigami. I'll take responsibility. I'll carry out my duties. Even if it kills me."

She gently touched the tombstone in front of her, before rising to her feet, and walking away. It read:

Sato "Chad" Yasutora

4 / 7 / 1992 - 9 / 15 / 2008

Loyal friend and guardian

Never failed to do what was right

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope I was clear with my implications, if not I apologize. It didn't turn out nearly the way I had envisioned it, but hopefully it flows smoothly with the rest of the story. But trust me, the next chapter will make up for it.**

**Love it? Hate it? Read it. Review it. Any comments and suggestions are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fallen

Bleach anime/manga/story/characters: No es mio. If it were mine, I'd be a heck of a lot richer.

**A New Horse and King**

Chapter 3

One week before Rukia's battle.

"Brazo Derecha de GIGANTE!!!" Chad screamed out.

He ran full force, straight ahead. He pulled his right arm back, and braced himself for an intense explosion of power.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

Both he and Ichigo's hollow screamed out from the immense attack. Smoke covered the entire battlefield and nothing could be made out. Friend or foe. Chad stayed low to the ground hoping to catch a glimpse of his whereabouts that could give him the upperhand. A low sinister giggle could be made out among all the noise of their surroundings. It gradually grew into a loud evil cackle. He knew where the hollow was.

"You've gotten stronger." The hollow made himself visible to Chad.

He lept high into the air and swung down his zanpak-to with a mighty force. Chad crouched to the ground and raised his left arm to stop the blade from piercing through. The hollow stood up above him continually laughing.

"But I've gotten stronger too!" He laughed manically, and released Zangetsu at point blank range. "KUROI GETSUGA!!!!!!"

A gigantic black explosion grew from the zanpak-to and engufled everything around it. A large black hole growing, spreading over the entire battlefield. Rukia, Renji, and Uryuu could feel the large increase in reiatsu and knew Chad was in trouble. They increased their speed. If they could only reach him.

Chad was pushed deep into the ground. A large crater surrounding him as the monstrous energy buried him further and further into the earth. He could barely withstand the colossal pressure. He pushed forward as gradually as he could with all of his might and he could feel the hollow slowly receding. Chad felt his energy building up and readied for a counter attack. The black cloud dissipated and the hollow remained over Chad withh his zanpak-to in hand.

"Did you really think your simple human form could hurt me?" The hollow asked mockingly.

Rukia, Renji, and Uryuu reached them in time to see the black sphere grow, then disappear to reveal the two combatants. The hollow lowered his head to reach Chad's ear and whispered,

"That was just a show for your friends."

A sharp, black, direct attack flew from Zangetsu at Chad. His eyes widened realizing that the first explosion was nothing, and this was his true attack. He closed his eyes and prepared for his defeat.

"CHAD!!!!!" The three screamed out, although knowing their words were powerless.

Chad was pummeled against the ground. Beaten and pounded several times over. His arm could no longer take the pressure and fell to his side. His body now receiving the full grunt of the hollows anger head on. Continually being pressed against the hard rock beneath him. The hollow flew back into the sky to watch his work in action.

The light show ended and Chad's body lay deep in the crater. His arm partially reverted to its normal state with bits and pieces of his shield broken off. And his reiatsu, completely gone. Blood flowing from his mouth, head, and chest. Without a single sign of movement. His three friends hurried their way towards him in desperate haste.

" I don't think so." The hollow declared with stern conviction in his voice.

He laid out another bolt from Zangetsu before their feet carving a deep canyon into the earth in front of them. Flames grew from the deep basin and prevented them from reaching their friend.

"I'm not done with him yet." The hollow glared over with a psychotic tone in his voice.

He shot a burst of spiritual energy under Chad's body, which lifted his it high off the ground. He let it fall, and struck it again before it hit the floor, tossing his body up once again. His friends watched from the sidelines as the hollow played with he lifeless body. Treating it like nothing more than an old doll. Renji became infuriated. He took large steps back from the flames, ran diligently towards them and made a huge leap over. Rukia quickly followed. They fell before the two warriors and watched as the hollow reveled in the joy of disgracing their fallen comrade.

Uryuu stepped back but did not mount the flames. He readied his Quincy bow and shot out a thousand arrows with terminal velocity, hoping at least one would wound their foe. The hollow turned slightly to acknowledge the attack and blocked each of them without the the blink of an eye. Not even letting them disturb his song and dance with Chad.

"This was not your fight. But I'll kill you all if you insist!!" He groaned happily, growing eager over the chance to duel with them all. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" his maniacal laugh growing stronger.

He grabbed Chad's body and hoisted it over his shoulder. A bright aura of reiatsu surrounded the two of them as he flew higher off the ground. Renji leaped into the sky and found himself at eye level with the hollow. Rukia readied herself as well, but not before the hollow turned to look at her,

"Stay right there little girl. You have a very important decision to make." he remarked ever so casually.

He quickly pointed Zangetsu at Renji completely surprising him,

"Getsuga, TENSHOU!!!!!!!"

Renji struggled to block but was hit head on. He began to fall to the ground, as Rukia hurried her towards him, when she was interrupted.

"Oy, Rukia!"

The familiar words and voice completely caught her off guard. She froze in place, to see Ichigo staring back at her with his trademark grin.

"What about him?" he gently questioned, his body and voice slowly transforming to his hollow state.

He lifted Zangetsu and pointed to his left, allowing Rukia's eyes to trail to Chad's body, plummeting to the ground. Her eyes widened and her breathe stopped. She couldn't move, and she couldn't think. She felt ... powerless.

A quick flash of blue light flew by and she could hear Uryuu's voice,

"Get CHAD!" He yelled out, as he made his way towards Renji.

Uryuu grasped Renji's body just before it smashed into the ground. He was alive, barely. Rukia's stance unfroze, and her mind was made clear, she shunpoed towards Chad's body. But he was falling too quickly. He was too far. She wouldn't make it.

"Baigon! Hinagiku! Lily! SANTEN KESSHUN!"

Rukia turned to investigate the scream. There she saw Orihime, releasing her Shun Shun Rikka, to form a barrier under Chad's body. The three fairies blitzed by her eyes, formed a shield and caught his body before it hit the ground. They slowly lowered him, and Rukia and Orihime hurried to catch up.

Ichigo's hollow gazed on from the sidelines and leaned forward to see a new solider join the ranks. His eyes narrowed and his grin grew as he focused his attention on Orihime.

"Now, it's getting interesting."

_to be continued..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O.k. I had to stop here cause the chapter was getting way too long and there it still much more left to the fight. I was going to try to interchange a sentimental chapter with an action-based one, but I liked the way the battle was unfolding. Hope you enjoy what happens next.**

**Love it? Hate it? Read it. Review it. Any comments and suggestions are always welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fallen Pt 2

Bleach anime/manga/story/characters: No es mio. If it were mine, I'd be a heck of a lot richer.

**A New Horse and King**

Chapter 4

"Now, it's getting interesting."

Ichigo's hollow kept his eyes fixated on Orihime. Studying her. Remembering her. Her bright orange bangs fell gently across her face, and her large round eyes glittered even when captured with the look of fear and pain. She was so sweet. So innocent. So willing to sacrifice everything for her friends. For Ichigo.

Rukia caught up with Orihime, as Orihime studied her surroundings. She looked up into the sky to see the disquieting image of Ichigo's hollow staring back at her. Still, and silent.

"Do you want to talk to her...King? Oh, what am I saying? You're no longer the king." He teased with a sinister grin.

"I don't need your permission anymore."

_Leave her alone. Don't get near her!_

The hollow flew head first towards Rukia at a raging speed.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!!!"

Rukia hastily spun around and without even thinking unsheathed her zanpak-to and clashed katanas with the monstrous hollow. He arms shaking, her grip loosening, and her balance wavering. She slowly slid back as the hollow pushed her back with little effort.

"PROTECT YOURSELF!!" Rukia yelled at Orihime.

It took a minute for her to realize who she was talking to and what she meant. She was fixated on Ichigo's hollow. She stared into his bright yellow eyes, finding herself pressed with a combination of fear, and comfort at the same time.

"NOW, Orihime!"

She withdrew from her apparent trance and called upon her Shun Shun Rikka once more to shield her from the warfare. But even from behind the barrier between them, she felt herself staring deeply at the menacing hollow.

"Kurosaki-kun?" she spoke softly with a puzzled tone in her voice.

Rukia pressed the hollow off her zanpak-to, leaped back, and immediately began her incantations. She summoned a binding spell, followed by blue fire crashing down. They hit the target head on, and she didn't back down. Blow after blow she continually threw spell after spell at him. He was forced back, further and further away from Orihime and Chad. They forged no such injury upon him, but successfully immobilized him long enough for Rukia to think of a plan, and for Uryuu to catch up with her.

Uryuu positioned himself behind the hollow allowing for offensive attacks on either side of him. He drew out his bow and arrow and gently pressed his glasses up his nose. He fired one arrow after another. Intensifying his attack in a single strike, one at at time, rather than numerous arrows continually.

They had never beaten him. As a mere human, he possessed undeniable strength. As a shinigami, he was one of the most respected, admired, and dreaded opponents. As a hollow, he was one of the most feared rogues in Soul Society's history. He was an entity whose strength could not be compromised or negotiated with. His rationale bordered on insanity. And he never demonstrated any true ambitions other than to declare his superiority over everyone else. He didn't seek complete and total control, or annihilation of the human race. That would only eliminate the pawns in which he played with. Then, no one would exist to fear him.

For him to challenge, threat, and drive mad.

"Damn you!!" The hollow roared as he felt an arrow pierce his back.

He made a smooth turn around to stare down his opponent.

"Hmph. At least you can shoot an arrow now. You're not as useless anymore. Aren't you tired of your friends saving you? Over and over. Every time you lose your powers. When are you going to start pulling your own weight, Quincy?"

He taunted. Knowing he had hit a sore subject. Uryuu narrowed his eyes and focused another arrow with even more power. His bow and arrows grew brighter. Blinding his opponent as well as Rukia and Orihime. His silhouette was barely visible, but his reiatsu was definitely noticable. Slowly pulling back his arm, he glared at the menacing hollow,

"Now."

Uryuu released his fiercest attack which blew the hollow back several feet into Rukia's kido attacks. He was crushed between them, and for a brief moment defenseless. They each continued. Not letting their guard down. Not risking what could be a momentarily lapse in coherence or possibly, an elaborate ploy to draw either one of them in. It went on for several moments until they could each feel the other's reiatsu pushing against them, instead of their enemy. Rukia lowered her hands. Uryuu ceased to fire but maintains his battle position. The smoke slowly began to clear, and each of them stood, cautious and fearful of what could happen next.

Ichigo's hollow lay face down, landing mere feet away from Orihime and Chad.

"Orihime! Get back!" Rukia screamed.

His hollow remained motionless. Orihime slowly stepped back, fearing any sudden movements would only draw attention to herself. He struggled only slightly to move. Pulling his arms closer to his body, and gently lifting his head off the ground. He didn't reach for his blade, but instead for his chest. He gradually raised his eyes to meet Orihime's,

"Inoue?" A soft voice spoke out.

Orihime froze in place. Her eyes burst open, and she fell to her feet.

"KUROASKI-KUN!"

She hurriedly crawled to him, never averting her gaze. A smile barely formed, and tears slowly and painlessly rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't get near me!" He screamed with a glare in his eyes.

She stopped short where she was in confusion and panic.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Don't get near me." His voice softened and his eyes fell with his chin.

Uryuu and Rukia stood their ground, neither of them fully understanding what had just happened or what they should do. Orihime once again, inched closer to Ichigo. Slowly, as a child befriends a scared lost dog, she reached out her hand to him and drew a bright genuine smile. He stared at her hand, but didn't accept hit. Closer she crawled, ready to pause in an instant if it proved too difficult for her traumatized friend. She stretched out her arm, and her hand gently caressed the side of his face. He fell into it, letting her stroke him tenderly. Her hand remained fixed, as she drew her body closer. His hand still clenching his chest and his eyes still remorsefully sunken down. She finally made her way to his fallen state.

"It's ok.."

"It's not." he whimpered.

"It's ok, Kurosaki-kun."

"It's not....nearly as difficult as I thought it would be." The hollow quickly snapped his neck up to reveal his true form.

His bright yellow eyes glowing madly. He grabbed Orihime's hand and pulled her towards him, pressing her against his chest, towering over her. He wrapped one arm around her preventing all routes of escape. She trembled in fear, her eyes shutting tight, not wanting to see what her best friend had transformed into. What wanted to kill her. Rukia and Uryuu immediately jumped into action. The hollow spun her around in his arms, allowing her to face her friends. He leaned over and gently whispered in her ear,

"I'll be generous, and let you choose who gets to go first." Slightly pointing his blade between Uryuu and Rukia.

Orihime shuttered in fear at the thought of having to choose between two of her closest friends. Not that the option allowed for the survival of one, but only the delay of death. The hollow lifted his head to speak as he angled his blade toward Orihime. He gently breathed down her neck, smelling her. Letting her fear him. She shivered in her skin, trying to contain herself. Scared to make the slightest movement against him. Rukia and Uryuu stared on as they watched Orihime being taken over. He raised his sword and gently grazed its point over her face, keeping his lips close to her ear and neck.

"Well? Who should you watch die first?"

"Please ... don't, Kurosaki-kun. Please stop." She sobbed.

"Ichigo is gone, sweetie. You only have me left." He whispered seductively into her ear. " It would be such a shame for this beautiful young face ... to be injured." He remarked snidely.

The hollow quickly yanked his sword, ripping a gash under Orihime's eye. She cried out as her friends looked on, unable to protect her. To save her from his grasp. She clenched her eyes, and dropped her head down as close to her chest as she could reach.

"You haven't given me an answer yet, sweet..."

The hollow froze. His mouth gaped open and his body froze. Rukia, Uryuu, and Orihime paused in confusion. Unsure of what actions to take, or what trick the hollow might be employing this time. Another groan emerged from the hollow's mouth as a sharp blade was revealed through his chest. He fell to his knees releasing Orihime. She quickly ran to Rukia and took cover behind her. As the hollow stumbled, Rukia could see a bright red head of hair surface behind his head. Renji stood, still badly injured, with Zabimaru piercing through ichigo's hollow. The hollow turned to face him, and grabbed his zanpak-to. Renji quickly contorted, and stabbed him again. He kneeled in front of him, mangled. He made 3 or 4 full thrusts before he wore himself out and could no longer continue. Renji fell back, and Uryuu hastily retrieved his body. He drug him back, and they all watched as the hollow waited. Bleeding, he stood to his feet, and began to laugh,

"Even your best is not good enough. You'll never beat me. And yet I won't kill you. This is just too much fun." He remarked arrogantly.

And in an instant he was gone. Each stood on needles for a moment, battle ready in case he decided to return and finish them off while their guard was down. Renji fell to the ground, and Orihime ran to his side, not wasting a moment healing the wounded shinigami who had just barely saved her life. Uryuu slowly walked over to Chad. He knelt down to one knee beside him and stared intensely. He gently dusted off some large pieces of debris that had scattered over him during the struggle. Rukia followed. She knelt down and sat on her feet, hands crossed and head lowered. She ran her fingers over his arm, where his tattoo use to be. The flames had all but burnt it off completely. His hair was scorched, and now much shorter. The bones in both his arms had been completely crushed. Blood dripped from his mouth and side, and had just begun to dry up. Renji and Orihime followed after. Orihime eyes swelled up and she couldn't contain the tragedy in her heart.

"Sado-kun!" she managed to blurt out.

She fell to the floor beside Rukia and laid her hands on his chest. A single tear ran from each of Rukia's eyes as she watched her dear friend scream out in agony over their mutual loss. Uryuu and Renji exchanged glances. Each, filled with remorse and sadness, but displaying expressions of anger as well respect for their fallen comrade. They had all been aware of the oath they took when Ichigo first resorted to his hollow form. But not a single one truly believed that a life would be lost trying to resurface Ichigo's soul. Soon, they were all gathered around the brutally beaten body. Silent. There was no need for any words to be uttered. For any promises of vengence, or shouts to the sky asking why. They all knew. They understood the sacrifice that was made, and the regret that Chad lacked when he made it. He was one of his oldest friends. The one Ichigo first pledged to protect, when he couldn't protect himself. And he gave his life, defending that honor.

Orihime picked up the Mexican peso that had fallen from his neck and placed it on his stomach. She serenely laid her head on his chest, stretched her arms into a hug, and gently closed her eyes,

"Goodbye, Sado-kun."


End file.
